First Christmukkah
by Rosy Nic
Summary: This is my Chrismukkah Fic for the holiday period, it is set in the future around the end of season 4 after Seth & Summer get married, it will telling there first Chrismukkah as newly weds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning mist came up over New York as Seth woke up, for work, in the bed next to him his wife of 6 months Summer, she turned as Seth walked towards their bathroom in their penthouse apartment, that Summers dad had brought as part of their wedding present. Seth had got a job at Marvel comics in New York's Fifth Avenue as an artist after graduating from RISD and Summer still worked for GEORGE but tin their animal rights department.

After Seth finished in the bathroom a sleepy Summer was sitting upright in bed looking at her husband standing their with a towel between his shoulders and a pair of boxers on

"Good Morning" Summer said still sleepily

"Morning" he went over to the bed and leaned towards his wife and they shared a small kiss

"So your going to work then"

"yeah, got to finish those drawings, then we can go out for dinner"

"Okay then"

Seth got dressed then had a bagel and coffee, and then went back to the bedroom where Summer was still in bed and kissed her before leaving and going to work. He walked out to the small street that connected their development to the rest of the city, he crossed the road and walked down a small street, which led to a metro station he took the stairs down to the platform, he got on the train and took the nearest seat and sat down, on the set next to him was a copy of the Washington post it was dated the 21st December 2012, then he looked at this watch it was the 23rd and him and Summer were due to fly to Berkeley tomorrow to spend Chrismukkah with the family, but this was he last day at work, as he read the paper he remembered the Chrismukkahs of the past, Ryan's first, when the family nearly fell apart, Ryan's Bar Mitzvah and the hospital after Ryan and Taylor's fall. But this year would be special as it would his and Summers first married Chrismukkah together and they would be spending it will the whole family and extended family that included Julie, Frank, Kaitlin, and Josh(Ryan's half brother) and then a trip up to Seattle to see Dr Roberts and then back to New York for new years eve. The train stopped at Seth's stop and he got up of his seat and exited the train, and walked to the street which was Fifth Avenue and walked down to it till he reached work and opened the door to the head quarters of Marvel comics.

He walked in to the building a girl with blonde hair and black glasses sat at the reception desk and called Seth over

"Hi, Mr Cohen"

"Hello Miss Piper"

"How was you journey this morning?"

"Good actually better than normal"

"Good"

Seth walked back towards the lift, the doors opened and he pressed the button for the third floor and the doors closed, at the moment he thought about what this Chrismukkah might be like, but the thought was stopped when the lift doors opened and he walked out into small corridor which had two signs on it

"Drawing studios right Finance and personnel Left"

He turned to the right and opened to another door and went through it, there were all the desks filled with pieces of paper and people sitting at them, drawing with small pencils and wearing large blacked rimmed glasses, he walked over to his desk and sat down on the small seat, where on the drawing desk was a few pieces of paper with drawing on and a couple of photos next to them, he smiled at them and picked up some paper from a draw and starting with the small pencil the outline of a person, he had only started when he had a tap on the shoulder, it fright Seth turned around to see a man about 5"5 standing there with his hands on his hips, his brown hair in a mop on the top of his head and the rimmed glasses looked angry and focused. Finally after a few minutes of silence the man spoke in an angry tone.

"Mr Cohen, you late again and what the is that"

Seth knew that was his boss Kenneth Phillips, he had not a kind bone in his body and was mean to the most of the artists and always expected perfection from them and was always moaning about any public holiday that came up.

"Good morning Mr Phillips, Sorry train was late again, I was starting to draw the character of Malcolm in the situation where he is in the fight with the evil surfer, I have some rough drawings but I'm doing the final version now and it only should take my another four hours to complete, then I should be able to go home and pack"

"What for" Mr Phillips

"Going to my parents for the holidays, my flight is very early tomorrow morning"

Mr Phillips was starting to get angry; Seth could feel the tension in his voice, which made him started to panic and he knew what the reply would be

"Stupid holidays, excuse for people to stop working and spend money"

Seth had to think about what to say to Mr Phillips, but the words did not come out, but instead Mr Phillips said

"Well I want those drawings done, but the time I come and visit you again"

Seth draws a few breaths and then got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room, to where a coffee machine stood a guy around the same height as Seth; he had ginger hair and wore black rimmed glasses, but took them off to see the button on the coffee machine and pressed it and a drip of black coffee trickled into a mug, when the coffee finished going into the mug, he turned towards Seth and nodded then walked back over to his desk, he did not even say hello or happy holidays, there was not even a Christmas decoration in the artists room to make Seth smile, he got a mug and pressed the coffee button, and waited for it to come out and then went back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the O.C or any of the characters   
**Authors Note 1:** Thank you for all your kind reviews, it has certainly been popular :)

**Chapter Two**

The Clock ticked to 3 o' clock and there was a certain chill in the air as Seth continued to work on the character of Malcolm, he disliked him so much, he was boring nothing that stood him out from the crowd, but it was his job to draw him and the money from that would compensate for not very good sales or even the sack. But one thought still stayed in Seth's mind the fact in a few hours time he would sitting having dinner with his wife and then going on a plane to spend Chrismukkah with the family that he really missed, he glanced up from his drawing to look at the photo's on his desk, he smiled and then put his head down and continued to draw. The photo's seemed to remind him of a happy time, when everything was good, no trouble or mean bosses, they were of his wedding to Summer, Sophie's first birthday, college graduation and high school graduation.

Summer had got out of bed another hour after Seth had left for work, she had felt a tiny bit ill for some mornings, but she but it down to stress, not that fact that there may be other overriding factors that it could be. But these thoughts were put to the back of her mind as she needed to pack for the trip back to Berkeley. She went through the wardrobe in their room and but all the clothes, shoes and accessories on the made bed, then sat down on the a chair, that distracted her for what 4 hours, but the thoughts still came back about the factors that still were in her mind. So she got dressed and went out of there penthouse apartment and went to the shop a few streets away.

The clock ticked to 6 o'clock and Seth yarned, he was so tired just sitting there drawing did not fill him with the most of happy thoughts, but the fact that in 12 hours time he would be sat on a plane on his way to northern California, the thoughts were stopped by the appearance of his boss Mr Phillips standing there with the angriest look on his face ever, this made the rest of the people in the studio panic and stop in there tracks as there boss came and looked at there work, some of them he complemented and some he had a go at, before he knew it was Seth's turn to so how much work he had done, since his last visit. He came over to Seth's desk and took one look and then sighed and then looked at the photographs on the desk and then sighed again, then spoke a few short words to Seth which were

"Good work, you can improve a few features on Malcolm, but apart from that you can go home, this can be done in the New Year."

"Thank you sir, I'm so happy that you like it"

Then Mr Phillips left and went to another employee's desk and also sighed and then said the sort of similar words to them and then left the studio.

Summer had returned from the store a few streets away with a box sticking out of a brown paper bag, this she put it in the suitcase that she started to pack all the clothes that she had got out earlier and packed them, it was so strange to pack with those thoughts going through her mind, normal when she packed she always had a clear mind, but not this time. After about 2 hours she had finally finished packing her suitcase, and even had started to pack all the Chrismukkah presents in a suitcase, there were all small expect for Sophie's, Seth spoiled his little sister which the most expensive toys, which were a pain to pack, but at least they were going to get something this year, everybody had bought them so many gifts for there wedding, so it was there chance to say thank you and get them something. After another 2 hours and Summer looked at her watch, it was 6 o'clock and they had panned to have dinner in a hour, So she had a hour to get ready and started to get ready with her nicest dresses and boots with her long dark brown hair down on the shoulders, she looked perfect, at that moment the key turned in the front door and a dark handsome man came inside and took of his coat and approached the place where Summer was in standing in front of the mirror, he put his cold hands in front of her eyes and turned around…….

**Please read and review, and to all the reader and reviews Merry Chrismukkah and all the best for the new year :)**


	3. Authors Note

I'm so sorry, I have been so busy and I have been icon making recently that my Fan fiction writing has taken a back seat. In a few weeks it will be the first anniversary since I started writing so I will write then and update all of my fics and write some brand new ones, till then God Bless Nicola XX


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summer turned around with the hands still over her eyes, to face the person, but the hands just moved with her until they finally stopped and then the hands lift off and Summer now in front of the mirror saw in the reflection her image but also the image of her husband standing behind her, she turned round to face him and smiled.

Seth was so happy with what Mr Phillips had said that after he had left the studio along with all his other colleagues, he stopped drawing and left there desks and worked out of the studio and passed the repetition desk and out on to fifth avenue the cold air hid him like nothing else but it was time to go home, but without doing one small visit to a shop that was near the offices and came out with a small bag of stuff and walked to the metro station and caught the train home and walked the rest of the way to their pent house apartment and came in and had a surprise for his wife and put his hands over her eyes.

As Summer smiled at Seth standing behind her, they both smiled and then she hugged him, which led to a passionate kiss and another hug

"Wow I did not think you would finish work early"

"Yeah my boss let me go early as he became less of a scrooge and is embracing the holiday season"

"That's great, I have finished packing for tomorrow" she turned round and pointed out the 3 suitcases put against the bedroom wall

"Okay, we have a lot of stuff" sighing and smiling at the same time

"Well there all the Chrismukkah presents, in there and the clothes"

"That's okay then" They both smiled

"So shall we get dinner then?"

"Yeah"

"I will get my coat"

They got both there coats and walked into the cold New York air, the wind whistled as the fresh snow fell on to the New York pavements, the city looked just out of a fairy tale as the snow came down.

After a short walk in the snow, they arrived at the restaurant for dinner which was comfortable, yet cosy and the sat at there regular table next to the window and watched the snow as it fell, after what seemed ages of deciding the food they wanted to eat they ordered their food, and started to relax, as their order arrived.

The conservation got on to the topic, of the holidays

"So you excited about tomorrow?" Summer asked after a mouthful of spaghetti carbora

"Yeah I am, it will be nice to see the family and share the miracle of Chrismukkah" Seth replied after a sip of red wine

"Good" Summer said then the thought in the back of her head about the package in the suitcase, what if Seth found it before they got to Berkeley, what would be his reaction and then summer remembered what had last time. Breaking big news to Seth with out him laughing or pulling a joke was going to be hard, she thought how to tell him that this time it was for real.

It was getting late by the time they had finished dinner and walked home in the fresh layer of snow that had fallen, without falling flat on their faces they arrived at their penthouse, and got ready for bed, all night Summer still had the thoughts of Seth reaction through her sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer had hardly slept at all, the morning sun came threw the curtains and she pulled the duvet closer towards her to cover her eyes from the sun. After five minutes of trying to sleep she gave up and sat upright in the bed she shared with her husband, who was still asleep he tuned over to the other site of the bed, snored for a while then stopped.

Summer decided to get of bed and not to wake Seth, and made her way to the bathroom that they shared and took a shower, and go dressed and was in the kitchen, when a very sleepy Seth came in.

"Morning, sleep well" said Summer sitting at the table

"Yeah good thanks" as Seth came over to the table an placed a kiss on Summers temple before reaching a grabbing the last bagel in the basket.

"So what time we will have to leave for the airport"

"9, to get the 9:45 flight then we will be in Berkeley by 13:10"

"Great what is the time now?"

"7:00 we have 2 hours to get ready"

"Well I'm all packed; it's just you that needs to pack"

"Okay it would take me long to pack"

Summer thought that it took ages for Seth to pack his Chrismukkah jumpers, each one to folded in a particular way and then carefully packed; it would take a very long time.

By the time, they had got dressed and cleared up from breakfast it was half past seven and Seth had not even started with his packing.

Summer was sitting in the living room flicking through the television programs, that were on nothing that particular made her watch any program it was usually relating programs about celebrities was fake as their nails were, she was reminded of what she used to be shallow person and now she was watching her old self on the TV.

Seth had taken most of the morning, to pack and by the time he had finished packing, it was nearly to time to go to the airport and catch the flight to spend Chrismukkah at the Cohen family residence.

After what seemed ages the suitcases were packed and put by the front door ready to go and the clock said, 8:55. Summer though they could go early and get to the airport early. Seth thought it would take 5 minutes to get the suitcases, to the waiting cab outside.

The suitcases were all downstairs, ready to go and the cab man had put them in the boot of his car, and everything was looked up and everything was ready to go and they got in and started on the way to JFK

Author's Note 1: I know that this is a small update, but hope you like it and sorry for the wait I have had a busy time recently so I have not written in ages.

Authors Note 2: Thank you for all your kind reviews. Please keep reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The taxi ride through the city had been a long one; everybody seemed to be going home for the holidays and the queues of traffic became longer, the more horns sounded with angry drivers, but at last they were there at JFK and ready to board the flight to Berkley.

After unloading the language onto a trolley, and waiting to cross road they got to the terminal building, and joined the queue for the check in. The queue seemed to takes ages until they got to the front, and were served by an older looking check in lady, who was looking decidedly annoyed by the size of the queue.

Summer put the bags on to the weighing machine, the check in lady still looking annoyed as Seth handed over the tickets and passports to her. After a 3 minute pause whist the check in lady typed some thing into the computer, she said

"Unfortunately the plane is full and we can't you seats next to each other"

"Pardon? I booked seats the together so we could sit next to each other"

"Sorry dear, the plane is full this is the only thing I can do"

Seth looked at Summer and they both agreed and shock their heads

"Okay, hope they are not to far apart" Seth said to the check in lady

"Well the only seats are window seat and a middle seat both at the back of the plane"

"That's fine"

The check in lady gave back the passports back to Seth, who put them in his coat pocket, as the luggage went through the luggage scales, then the check in lady said

"For your bags I'm going to have to charge excessive baggage"

"How much" Summer asked

"$75" the check in lady answered

Summer looked very angrily at Seth, then got out her purse out, and then a credit card

"I will pay on my card" Summer said as she handed over the card, the check in lady took it and swiped it and asked for her pin number, a small receipt came out and was given along with the flight tickets, circled with the gate number.

Going through the security checks was a long time as well, the queues were rarer large and seemed to take longer that usual. Once through the security and both Seth and Summer were sitting in on the chairs at the gate as it was due to be opened that minute.

The gate was opened and a stream of people, queued to their tickets checked, before boarding. Summer was a head in the queue and got her tickets checked, and was waiting on the other side for Seth to come through he was a little further back in the queue.

Once Seth's ticket had been checked they both boarded the plane and found their seats, and sat down they were separated by an aisle, both sitting next to a family with two children. They both greeted them and prepared to spend the plane ride on opposite sides of the plane.

The plane journey had been peaceful apart from the eating of what seemed to be a ham sandwich, which hat be send back as it was not the option asked for and the fact the person in front of them seemed to be sleeping through out the flight and snoring loudly.

Finally what seemed hours they met each other in the plane toilet for the chat and a kiss, and Seth was getting more excited about going to see his little sister he had not seen her since thanksgiving which 2 months ago.

The plane landed a half an hour of their chat, and both of them were relieved to get of the plane and collect their luggage and get a taxi to the Cohen house.

Authors Note 1: Another small update, again I have busy with university and extended family

Authors Note 2: Please read and Review :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The second taxi ride was not as bad as the last one, the California sunshine, was a stark difference from the New York snow. They passed through the neighbour hoods until they reached the road that Seth had always remembered as home.

Meanwhile at the Cohen's house, it was chaos with people everywhere, helping putting the decorations, making the dinner and wrapping the presents. This included a rarer excited Sophie how's fifth Chrismukkah it was going to be, she was running around with tinsel in her hand and wrapped around her dress if she was a Chrismukkah fairy, then the doorbell of the house rang and she stopped, thought for a second and ran to the door, as the same time as her dad did.

The taxi stopped outside the Cohen house, as Seth and Summer paid the driver and got the stuff out of the boot, with the help of the driver they got it up the steps, passed the hand print to the front door; they ringed the door bell as the driver pulled away. They waited a few seconds before the door was opened, and the Chrismukkah celebrations we due to start.

Standing at the door, were a rarer tired looking pair of newly weds

"Well it's the newlyweds" said Sandy with a smile on his face

Sophie saw it was her brother, ran at him and tried to hug his legs, after a couple of seconds she let go as Seth said

"Nice to see you to Dad"

"Do you need a hand getting the suitcases in? "asked Sandy

"Yes, we have quite a bit of stuff" Summer replied moving aside to see the pile of suitcases and boxes

"Goodness me, did you bring the whole of New York with you!" Sandy said under his breath so he could not be heard

All of three of them got in the suitcases and boxes in to the Cohen's hallway and rested for a couple of seconds before the rest of the family stopped what they were doing and came to the hall, this included Kirsten, Ryan, Taylor, Julie and Kaitlin.

"Mum" Seth said as they both hugged each other

"Good to have you here, how was your flight?" Kirsten asked Seth

"A waste of time, now I will have to plant three trees, to offset my carbon footprint" replied Summer

"**It was all right, just a few problems with the seats & excessive baggage**"

"Yes it was your fault for that"

"It was not my fault"

"You can tell us more later, we have to get this lot upstairs, you are in Seth's old Bedroom" said Sandy breaking up the nearly full argument

They got all the stuff and but in Seth's bedroom which was a lot smaller then his one in Newport had ever been, it had a double bed against one wall, a window opposite the bed, a small wardrobe and a chest of drawers with pictures over the walls of Seth's comic's, photo's including high school graduation, college graduation and wedding pictures.

They started to unpack to the suitcases and boxes which included all the Chrismukkah presents clothes. Most of the clothes were hanged up in the small wardrobe, the others put in the small chest of drawers. Once almost everything had been put away it was time for a much deserved cup of coffee.

Summer had remembered that she had put her special box in the suitcase before they left; she managed to find just in time, and hide it in with a pair of boots, with a spiky plant on top.

Summer went downstairs to find everyone in the longue all enjoying a cup of Chrismukkah coffee or tea. Summer next to Seth how hold her hand very tightly, so tightly that it nearly cut the blood supply to her hand.

"So how's work been" asked Kirsten pouring a cup of tea and offering Summer it

"Yeah good, I have been drawing this new character for a comic strip that is been published in a children's magazine, but not until next year" Seth replied with a smile

Summer was sipping her tea, totally in her own dream world; she was snapped from her dream world by a question

"Summer, so how's things with your work?"

"Yes, good there is lots to do at the moment; I'm hoping to go to Africa at some point to see of the animals that are endangered and need saving" replied Summer

"So are you going to see some elephants" asked Sophie

"Yes maybe including the baby ones" answered Summer smiling at her sister-in-law

At this answered Sophie was excited she loved elephants, there were not many elephants in California

The conservation about elephants, monkeys continued into much of the afternoon and evening. It was only when a burring smell could be smelt across the house that the conservations were brought to a holt.

Everybody got up and hurried into the kitchen, which was now filling with smoke, and the alarm was going off, making everybody cover their ears, after a few minutes the smoke subsided and the alarm stopped as the culprit was taken out of the oven, and placed on the worktop

"That's tonight's dinner burnt" said Sandy looking at burnt leftovers of a piece of meat

"Great, so we don't' have a Chrismukkah eve dinner, I was so looking forward to it" said Seth looking upset

"There only one option left" said Kirsten

Kirsten picked up the phone a small piece of paper with a number scribbled on it, she dialled the number, and she waited for a few seconds

"Good evening, it's Kirsten Cohen I would like to order some food please"

Whilst the food was coming Summer excused herself and went into the back garden and sat down on the old rocking chair with her head in her hands, what could she do, tell him, or risk what happened before. It seems ages while she thought through the options, her peace was disturbed by somebody calling her name

She came back inside the house, to where everybody was sat down enjoying a meal of Phad Thai, Seth handed her a small box of food with a fork, she began to eat the spicy food, and it hit her like a kick in the stomach.

The nigh then passed without any major dramas as everybody watched a movie and went to bed waiting for what tomorrow was going to bring.

AN: Sorry it has taken me for forever to update this; I have a little bit more time to write, so please review


End file.
